Saved By A Dead Boy
by FtAaIiRlY
Summary: Michael Zayke had his whole life planned out; he knew what he wanted to do and how to do it. It was until he chose to save a schoolmate of his and died that day. The Reaper appeared before him offering a second chance - if he worked for Death, Michael could earn the chance to live again. The only thing is, that work is actually killing sinful demons and risking his very existence.
1. I'm a Dead Boy

**Haunted - *ahem,* Saved By A Dead Boy**  
>By Chef Breakfast<p>

**Chapter 1** - I'm a Dead Boy

Forcing his best smile, a student with black hair - books 'n uniform in all - stood before five teachers that towered over him like kids in front of a new videogame. "Heheh, I'll definitely think about it teach, yeah heh...heh..." he loosened his collar, stepping back and holding a thumbs-up, "You're the best haha okay bye...!" In return, all teachers nodded and waved continuously, way faster than normal. Turning the corner, the student let out a heavy sigh shaking his head in the process.

The name Michael Zayke was scribbled at the top of his papers and his locker was filled with tutor requests and academic club sign up sheets. In Expo, his locker door showed off a massive list of names and times. Taking the requests, he added it along the bottom and circled the ones he needed to reschedule; actions based on the situations of it's requester. With that settled, Micheal then grabbed a series of journals and AP packets.

Everything, and I mean everything was perfectly set for this kid's future. His widowed mother and four other siblings lived a poor life; Michael, being the only sent to school became motivated to excel in every way for the sake of his family. He skipped grades and paced at a highly advance program for his age. Also, being popular amongst his classmates who look up to him for guidance, Michael sacrificed part of his day to volunteer or assist others. He was perfect; looks and a heart, a loving and supporting family, a great school, great classmates - he had it all.

"Micheal!" his classmate called, arms whaling over his head. "Help me bro, I tripped the test! My parents will kill me!"

"Daniel?" In reply, our main character snickered and ruffled his classmate's hair, "I gotchu man, when's your retake? . . . You'll be fine alright, I'll get you up to an A! . . . Hey, I said don't worry about it haha!"

Daniel Raibolt was neighborhood friends with Michael since the beginning. He was older by a couple of years but Michael caught up to him; they were always there for each others back. Homework help to taking care of family switched between the two and they became best friends. The talk of 'hey let's be roommates in college' or 'I'll be your best man' or 'donuts when we're seventy okay', were there and they laughed their stress out.

The sun had stain the sky a hazy orange, and the clouds gathered at the edge of the earth. A beautiful evening like any other; Micheal was on his way home from school and tutoring. Surprisingly with a heavy bag, his posture remained straight and more so, Michael kept a welcoming expression - a slight smile and opened eyes. He seemed content but inside, stress crippled him. Eyes burned and restless, constant blinking dimmed the struggle for only small moments. Beating aches on all sides of his head and cramping wrists, he endured. The expectations and pressure he had built for himself over the years took a toll on him and so Michael did not complain.

Though he made an exception, rubbing his face and sighing, "this day...-"

"KID WATCH OUT!"

Reacting almost instantly, Michael found himself on a crosswalk. He turned his head to the right and eyed a sixteen-wheeler hauling it's way towards him. There was no time for him to react but...

Eeeerk!

Michael saw the shift of the car, the wheels screaming against the pavement. Watching, the truck crashed into a van, causing a block in the middle of the fourway light. Not over yet, a car in the distance came trying to avoid the accident - Michael's eyes glanced over to a girl to his left who had fallen. He knew what was to come, and he knew what he could do. Running, the boy shoved the girl out of the way - saw the look on her face - heard his last heartbeat and then...

Honnnk- slam!

The car that tried to avoid the collision of the truck and van, had spun to it's right and hit a kid.

Panting and wide-eyed, the girl tried to get up for her legs were shaking. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." she breathed. Looking frantically, she spotted a pried open backpack - books tossed about and papers blowing in the slight wind. It followed a blood streak leading to a body which laid on it's front. "Oh my gosh..." the girl repeated, most would say she's pretty despite the situation - rich dark brown hair that was scattered this way and that, from the fall; also, a fitting blue shade for her eyes that reflected terror. A high schooler, she was a student from Michael's school judging by her uniform.

Stumbling over to the unmoving body, the girl knelt down. In front of her was a body laying on it's stomach; the limbs twisted and the neck turned to one side, facing her.

The eyes moved.

With all the strength, he smiled, "it's al...right..." were Michael Zayke's last words.

**xxx**

"It was kinda like drifting in a river, ya know. I didn't feel anything… just, emptiness." The boy snickered, "at first I thought I was dreaming, it kinda felt like one." His tone grew gentle and softened before he continued. "I-I didn't understand… it took me a while to realize that - this is it, I'm done. ...That's when I just watched what I left behind; first the ambulance rolled up and took care of the girl, the rest... The crowd that surrounded me fell dead silent after the paramedics finished their analysis of my corps (I was the same)."

A large ghost-like figure floated before the boy nodding, "you're taking the situation well." A dark aura enveloped what seemed to be a a hooded skeleton; the ends of his cloak appeared ever-flowing which nothing was underneath or inside. The most intimidating appearance was the face. The hood, large and concealing - behind was the darkest shadow bearing red glowing eyes and a large white smile. It added, "I am what the humans call, The Reaper. I take dying souls to Heaven or to Hell and decide what to do to special ones like you, Michael Zayke." The boy listened. "There are two groups to which you do not fit in either one; therefore, you were not suppose to die this evening."

"Does that mean I could go back?"

"No; death cannot be undone to the limits of a soul's entire fate. You are dead, Michael Zayke - that cannot be undone." The Reaper's smile was as if it was fixed onto the surface of his 'face', opening and closing just like so - though, not even matching the words that he spoke.

Michael thought with the information he was given, "if I wasn't suppose to die, then that means my soul hasn't lived to it's 'entire fate', as you said. Which should mean-"

"Do not test this kind of matter; delicate as it is, you should not argue with Death itself."

Anger broke within the kid, "what else can I say? If I wasn't suppose to die then I should be alive-!"

"IT WAS YOUR OWN ACTIONS." The Reaper stated, "YOU chose to save the girl therefore, YOU face the consequences. Death doesn't sympathize half souls so don't ruin your chances for opportunities - he's listening!"

This caught Michael confused, "Wha... who's listening?"

"Death." Repeated The Reaper.

Silence let the information sink and everything between settle. A part of Michael refused all this was real; well if 'real' even applies to him now that he's dead. He sighed, "alright Smiles, now what?"

The Reaper's smile seem to widen despite how large it already was, "good, good." he swathed, "good… You will sign this contract stating that you are now under Death's Law," He saw the hesitation in the boy's eyes as a burst of flame created a floating stand of paper. "Go ahead, don't be shy…" Another burst of flames summoned a pen and so Michael took it; first glancing back at Smiles then scanning the contact.

He signed his name; the ink burning into the paper.

"Good…" Repeated The Reaper softly, "I'll hold onto this for you, Michael. Punishment will stand if you defy Death's Law and you are enabled to carry out God's Work; I just couldn't let your soul be wasted on either side. You are both. Michael, you're smart and with time you may be of use to us - that is why I gave you this opportunity." Smiles grew brighter, "the opportunity of power."

"What are you talking about?" The boy breathed.

Smile continued, "being consumed by that power will mean ultimate obliteration for you. Don't even think about ignoring your work - you will follow according to our contract. Don't look so down Michael, with this you might even get your life back."

"What do I have to do?"

"Kill; you will kill our demons."

"What?!"

**CHEF: This was pretty much in my head after watching the anime - Yu Yu Hakusho, if you've watched it then you can definitely see the resemblance. Heheh anyways, thanks for reading! Note: I'll fix the summary when I have time.**

**I don't own anything by the way!**


	2. The Grave Digger

**Chapter 2** - The Grave Digger

Michael was reclined against the moonlight with The Reaper before him, two beings set in the sky discussing. There wasn't much to do other than listen to what Smiles had to say, and well, wonder what he had left behind. That should be his priority, shouldn't it? To check up on his family, friends, school - everyone that he knew… his death was so abrupt, so surreal that it was like you can wake up the next day thinking it was all a dream; no more and no less, just a dream.

Freshly dead, Michael couldn't shrug off the thought of "being dead", like what the heck does that even mean? Is he a ghost? Spirit? Are those the same? This morning he woke up to another average day, an uneventful routine of life - this evening, he died and is given the job to, to kill something beyond human flesh but evil itself. That can't be _real_.

Surprisingly, Michael didn't flinch or draw back as The Reaper made its way towards him. Anyone or anything would've. Even after being within it's presences for well over a half an hour; the ghost-like being crawled straight out of a nightmare. Smiles' voice was like none other, almost demonic. Though, the words it spoke were never out of line and never threatening.

Even so, some things were still hard to choke out; it just didn't really feel right asking about… Michael couldn't understand why but quick thinking brought him to question anyways, "t-the girl... she's alright, right?" A breath to add, "and my family, are they..."

"You want to visit them, don't you?" Silence called for Smiles as it waited for a response. With evidence as plain as paper, The Reaper simply said, "go ahead; Death knows - it might even move that dead soul of yours."

Michael could almost crumble from the thought of them.

"As for the girl," started The Reaper, "she's fine, but…"

The dead boy felt a tear inside his hollow body, "but?" he repeated.

"But," it replied.

"What?"

"But," said The Reaper.

"Butt?"

"But I just can't understand why you gave your life for someone like her."

There wasn't really a reason. No time to think, just willful actions right after another; everything hit the fan in less than a minute and before anyone could come to their senses - Michael was already laying on the ground.

The night was bright. Michael Zyake touched the cool ground, barely able to feel the brick of his fence. With death, his connection to the world had muffled; any touch almost faded completely. And with that, the boy bared an aching distance; he was left watching the people he was so close with.

**xxx**

Two kids argued, both pulling at one another.

Then, an older boy walked into the scene. He held a child in his arms and another clung around his right leg, his pounding headache affected his face for he wince at the sight of new trouble. "Remmy, Craige - stop. Seriously, you woke up Cinder here." A yawn echoed from the girl in the boy's arms, stopping for only a second her smalls wimpers.

"But Danny!" Whined Craige, "Rem is the one who started it!"

"No!"

"Danny!" They both yelled.

"Danny, I'm sleepy." Cinder whined.

Scout, who hung on his leg called out, "Danny I'm hungry!"

The poor highschooler sighed, whispering to himself "Mikey you better have a good reason for being this late…"

A small snicker came from Michael, he watched his friend run around the house trying to keep peace - if there even was any to begin with. His mother should be coming home soon, she works nearly the whole day being a nurse at the local hospital; leaving by the time she walks the little ones to school and then coming back at dinner time. As said before, Michael's childhood friend Daniel, often helps out the family as thanks for the his tutoring. All the children know and love Dan, he practically knew them since their crawling times.

Not too long after, the dead boy noticed two figures walking in the distance. A woman, hiding her face - tears dripping through her fingertips. And a man, dressed with a badge accompanied her side; at the door he respectfully lowered his hat as she unlocked her home.

Dan laughed, chasing the eldest of the kids, twins Remmy and Craige - but when the front door swung open and his eyes met the woman's. He froze.

"Mommy! Mommy's home!" They all ran towards her, Dan glancing between the two adults at the door. "Why are you crying?" Those words hit Michael like a bullet and he clenched his fists.

"All of you, come on get ready for bed; I'll start dinner." The mom ruffled and patted her children away and stood up to meet Daniel's questioning expression. "Michael, he… he-" unable the continue, she covered her mouth, struggling to hold back more urging tears.

"No…" Daniel began, "don't…"

"He was ran over, a-and had passed before the paramedics reached him." Then the mother broke, sobbing into her hands and slowly falling to her knees. "He's _gone_! He's…"

Daniel ran his hand through his hair, eyes fully open and shaking. "No… no, he's not dead. He can't- Michael didn't do anything wrong, h-he can't be gone!"

The Reaper appeared next the dead boy, "if you wish… I can have them forget. Their pain will simply disappear with the image of you-"

"My one selfless act, Smiles… I don't want them to forget about me; e-even if it's painful." The dead boy then walked up to his weeping friend saying, "take care of them, I promise I won't be gone for too long."

The feeling inside was strange. Michael could even tell that his whole body was empty but still, there was this indescribable emotion within him. It made sense, as Smiles said Michael was put into an awkward position in death - he was what they called, a half-soul. In other words the boy was still connected to the mortal world but slowly deteriorating whatever human sanity he has left. The contract stated that in the power of Death's Law and God's Work, any means of Michael's human state to worsen will decrease as much as possible until his life is renewed.

Daniel was dismissed after a few minutes to get himself together. He offered to stay a little longer to help with dinner and explaining to the siblings, but the mother just shook her head saying it was something she had to do by herself. And so Daniel slowly left, taking his time to his house where he let the darkness enveloped him, closing the door behind him. The Reaper shrugged and beckoned the dead boy to follow his friend.

In the dark air, crept a mass beyond human flesh. It stuck to walls and the ground, crawling and… laughing.

"This is a bit weird…" commented Michael who watched his friend through the window.

"Michael."

Scratching his head, the boy sighed, "I think he'll be fine after a night of Netflix and ice cream…"

"_Micheal._"

"I mean he looks like a tough guy," he started, "but really-"

"Michael, your first contract starts now."

"-he's not even… wait what?"

Thumbs up from The Reaper, "Good luck."

"WHAT?!" The dead boy screamed, "Smiles!" Turning around, he was met with a creature twice the size of him, breathing dark aura right into Michael's shaking face. Again the boy screamed, "_SMILES! _AHHH!"

A dark laugh came before the creature raised a large arm, whacking the boy through the wall of Daniel's home. Even though Michael was already dead, pain registered and it actually really hurt. Being left limp on the ground of the second floor, the creature- the demon made its way towards the kitchen where Daniel moped.

"H-He didn't deserve to die… no, I don't believe it. He's still here, he's still here!" Dan used the table as support, one hand propping himself against it and the other hand covering his teary face - ignoring the strange sound that came from upstairs (Michael's fall fail). "Micheal he, whatever he did was always for others… all his hard studying, for his family. Tutoring not just me, but anyone who asked for it… Michael! You bastard!" And he banged his fist.

"Heheh…" the dead boy forced himself up, "I'm loving the support Dan." He then cracked his knuckles smirking, "anyways, Smiles I'd appreciate a heads-up next time, okay? Now give me something to fight with."

A burst of flames broke in front of the boy, a scythe appearing after. At first, even just holding the weapon didn't feel right - not at all was it heavy or obnoxious. True, the scythe was taller than the boy but it had the ability to go through walls (so no getting stuck in the doorway) just like Michael himself is able to do so as well. Speaking of which, Michael took a deep breath and floated through the ground to the first floor, then he ran towards the direction of the creature. _I can sense it… _he noticed,and upon arriving to the kitchen - the demon had already surround the vulnerable Daniel. As it was busy feeding of of his sorrows, Michael raised the scythe and slashed the demon into two. Screams of more than one voice spilled out of the broken creature and it blew up into sparkles and dust.

Michael sighed, "well that was very anti-climatic…"

"It was a weak demon, Michael." Smiles appeared, "don't think too full of yourself."

"Heheh."

"Ah but you _did_ finish your first contract, and without any trouble; very good." Smiles grin grew wider, and it held a thumbs-up with its bony features.

The weapon was dismissed with flames and Michael rubbed the back of his head, "oh yeah? Haha let's go out for some ice cream! Is there ghost ice cream, actually now that I think about it, I'm in the mood for some donuts-"

"Michael?" Daniel looked up from his hands, staring directly at the two dead figures.

The dead boy flipped, "Smiles can he-?!"

Daniel's head dropped again, "man… I'm even hearing his voice. I must be crazy, huh."

**xxx**

"Those who stain their name in blood or cursed themselves with greed, die and are reborn as demons residing in the Underworld. They're not a threat… until they break and cause chaos; the angels of the Heaven have a similar rein as well. Therefore we need someone to seek and punish those who unforgivingly sin." The Reaper then went on to explain the perks, "power is neither good or bad. So it is up to you to better from it, I will provide and guide your jobs; though I'm dead, do not waste my time with anything unnecessary. As long as you please Death, I'm sure that life will be yours."

"This… killing demons thing, yeah is it possible I can die twice?" Michael remembered the _different_ pain he had felt when being hit by that demon.

Smiles crossed his arms, "you're not spiritual immortal; any dead being can be torn from existence. Even so, you shouldn't worry, I won't give you a fight you can't handle. For now I think my scythe will serve you most nicely, keep it."

Summoned after burning flames, a single large weapon came before the boy ~ _The Reaper's Grave Digger. _It burned the boy's hand by touch and surrounded him in a strange aura. The handle of the weapon was detailed with symbols of skulls and other strange markings, and then the blade - it's sharp edge and glowing metal reflected swirling souls within. Power.

"I will give you power…" Repeated The Reaper with its never changing smile.

**CHEF: Thank you all for reviewing! To the reviewer name So True, you are right about the part with Michael saving the girl from a demon. Haha that's a hint for the next chapter!**

**As for my other stories... I'm working, I'm working- don't worry!**


End file.
